The Protector of the Small
by Shins
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan is a lady knight in the fictional realm of Tortall. This story follows on from where "Lady Knight" finishes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction! Before I start, there are a few things I'd like to say. First off, The Protector of the Small belongs to Tamora Pierce, as do all the characters, apart from Storm the sparrow, Larsen of Pirate's Swoop, Doran of Queenscove, Niralo of Anak's Eyrie, Tamsin of Cavall, Sarara of Malorie's Peak, Lord Argen of Pirate's Swoop, Lady Leda of Pirate's Swoop and Sondran of Jesslaw, which I made up. This story follows on from Lady Knight, the last of the series. Please feel free to review, but if you are going to review negatively, could you please make it constructive, because then I can build on your suggestions. If you're younger than about fifteen, please don't read any further, because there are some mature themes within this story. It's rated M, guys. Lastly, I won't be updating regularly, homework and school do come first (year 11, sigh) and I don't have any pre-written chapters, so if there's anything you'd like to happen, drop me a line and I may include it if it fits in with my planned plot. Thanks for reading it!

**Chapter 1**

She nudged Hoshi into a trot, and glanced around at her companions behind her.

"Lady Kel, is anything the matter?" asked Neal.

"No, no, just wondering how everything is going back at New Hope. And it's just Kel, Neal, you know that," replied Kel. They were off to Fort Mastiff to report to Lord Wyldon about New Hope's progress.

"Kel, you know they'll be fine without you. Stop worrying, _Mother_," teased Neal. Jump whuffed softly in response.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was a tall 18 year old, with earlobe-length mousy brown hair, and sparse freckles. Despite her youth and relative inexperience as a knight, she was the commander of New Hope, the refugee camp for those ousted from their homes due to the war in Scanra. A few months ago, Kel, along with others, had defeated Blayce the Nothing Man and his lackey Stenmun, who had been kidnapping children, murdering them, and using their spirits to fuel the killing devices, seven-foot tall metal giants.

Kel's sparrows darted out of the woods, crying the alarm, which tore Kel out of her reverie.

"Who is it, Nari?" asked Kel. Nari and her fellow sparrows flew in the formation signaling 'enemy'. "How many?" Nari landed on Kel's palm and tapped 3 times.

"Alright, listen," she addressed her companions, "We have a Scanran raiding party ahead, numbering 3 dozen. Prepare to attack." Kel unhooked her Yamani _naginata_, or glaive, from behind Hoshi's saddle. Kel's glaive was a 5 foot long wooden staff, capped with iron, cored with lead and topped with a wickedly curved, razor sharp, 18 inch steel blade. This was the weapon Kel was best with, having been trained with it from a young age when her family lived in the Yamani Islands. Others in her squad unsheathed swords, and her servant Tobe, or Tobeis Boon, pulled a short, light sword from under his cloak.

"Ok, let's go!" Kel motioned them forward. As one, Kel, Neal, Seaver, Tobe, Jump, Dom and his squad and Nari and her flock charged forward into the midst of the Scanrans.

"High, middle, low! High, middle, low!" called Padraig haMinch, the training master of the pages and squires. The two lines of pages were learning to use staffs in combat.

"Lift that staff higher, Page Larsen! High, middle, low!" called Padraig again, over the clacking of staffs. Larsen adjusted his stance and tried again.

Larsen of Pirate's Swoop was an extremely tall 13 year old boy in his first year of page training. He had deep blue eyes, longish dark brown hair which fell elegantly into his eyes and a broad, muscled chest. He was older than his year mates, who were all 10 or 11, as his parents, Lord Argen and Lady Leda of Pirate's Swoop, were rather overprotective of him and his siblings, and insisted that he wait a few years before beginning his training.

"Last time! High, middle, low! Good work, pages. You may have free time until the dinner bell rings," Padraig told the pages. Relieved, and sweat soaked, Larsen headed back to the page quarters in the castle for a bath, then a study session with his friends, Doran of Queenscove who was Neal's brother, Niralo of Anak's Eyrie, Tamsin of Cavall who was Lord Wyldon's niece, and Sarara of Malorie's Peak, who was Lord Raoul's niece.

Kel swung her glaive at a Scanran, who blocked it with his sword, so she rammed an iron-capped end into his ribs, freeing her glaive, and sliced through his neck. She then swung Hoshi around, stabbing another raider who had been sneaking up behind her, then brought the iron-capped end down onto the skull of a Scanran who was about to impale Jump, who went for his neck.

Meanwhile, Neal ran another Scanran through with his sword, Tobe held off another who was thrusting a pike at him, Dom dueled with 2 raiders at once and Seaver, who had climbed a tree, shot one bearing down on Nari cleanly through the chest. Kel rammed a third Scanran sneaking up on Dom against a tree and jump leaped onto him, biting through his throat. She looked around for the next one, but they were gone.

"They retreated?" she asked Jump, who looked up at her, jaws dripping with blood, "Who's injured?" she asked her companions at wide.

"One of my men got a Scanran sword through his kneecap, and I think one of your sparrows, Kel, but otherwise everyone's alright," replied Dom, looking at her. Kel's heart caught for a minute as he looked at her.

"R-ri-right. Neal, could you please see to Dom's soldier? Nari, who's hurt?" Kel asked. Arrow cheeped feebly. Kel picked up Arrow and took stock of the damage. His wing was bloodstained. She thought for a moment, then said, "Nari, could one of the flock take Arrow ahead to Mastiff to see Daine? She may be able to do something for him." Nari cheeped at her flock, and Arrow and Storm, so named for the dark grey patches on his wings, flew off together. Neal looked up at her. "All done, Kel," he said, the green glow of his Gift flowing back into his hands.

"Onwards then, team!" Kel announced, turning Hoshi back onto the path.

"…and then, if you divide that by 20, you get your answer of 398. Do you understand, Larsen?" asked Tamsin.

"Uh, I think so," replied Larsen, writing 398 down on his parchment. Tamsin sighed in exasperation.

"Larsen, when are you going to learn?" she asked, half annoyed.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble!" teased Doran. Sarara giggled at Doran's teasing, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Doran sat a little straighter, and brushed his jet black hair out of his face. Tamsin noticed this, and nudged Niralo, gesturing towards them while Larsen bent over his book and scrutinized the next question. Sondran of Jesslaw, Owen's younger brother, entered the library where they were studying, or in Tamsin and Niralo's case, mucking around.

"Hey Queenscove, can you go to my room and get my Immortals book? I left in on my desk by accident," said Sondran, in a slightly superior tone. Sondran was in his third year as a page, and his request of Doran was perfectly normal, as a part of the hazing of the pages. Grumpily, Doran stood and left, and Sondran wandered over to rummage amongst the shelves.

"I saw that, Sarara," said Tamsin, "Someone's got a crush on Doran!"

Blushing, Sarara replied, a little defensively, "So what if I have?"

"So he likes you too, silly. Go and talk to him!" said Niralo.

"No, no, I couldn't!"

"Yes, you – Oh, hey, Doran!" Doran turned to look at them, having just returned, "Sarara has – mmph!" Sarara clapped a hand over Niralo's mouth, and gave Doran her most innocent smile. Doran looked strangely at them, then went to give Sondran his book.

"Subtle as a sledgehammer, that's you Niralo," said Tamsin, repressing a laugh.

"What? What did I do?" asked Niralo.

"Sorry about that," came Doran's voice from behind Sarara, who jumped and blushed, "Hey Sarara, can I have…er…a private word with you?" asked Doran, awkwardly.

"Su – sure!" she replied. She stood and left the library, Doran close behind her.

Kel led her companions onwards, as the sun set slowly over the horizon.

"Time to set up camp, I think. We'll probably make it to Mastiff by this time tomorrow. Seaver, take a few soldiers from Dom's squad and hunt us down some dinner. Nari, you and your flock please keep a look out for enemies. Everyone else, we need to set up camp," instructed Kel. She picketed Hoshi with the other horses and went searching for some wood for a fire.

Seaver returned triumphantly, half an hour later, with a deer and a few rabbits. They roasted them over the fire, and after they had eaten, with hands stretched towards the flickering flames, told stories, of the war, myths, previous kings and queens of Tortall and Carthak and, from Kel, the Yamani Islands. And as the sun dipped slowly below the horizon, Kel thought, _This is the life for a knight. Adventure, battle, friendship and_, as she edged closer to Dom, _romance_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, it means a lot to me! Welcome to chapter 2 of The Protector of the Small! Last chapter the asterisks between the jumps between Kel and the pages didn't come out on for some reason. Hope the symbol works this time! Please keep reviewing; your opinions are important to me! Enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Kel snuggled deeper under her blankets, until a small hand hesitantly shook her shoulder.

"My lady, it's time to move on. Wake up please, Lady Kel," came a young boy's voice. _Tobe_, she thought. She groaned, and then said, "Alright Tobe, coming."She slid carefully from under her blankets so as not to squash or injure any creatures sleeping on her bed. Sleepily, she stood and looked around. Kel found her clothes, closed the tent flap and slipped off her nightgown. She fastened her breastband, changed her loincloth, pulled on her breeches, her shirt, boots and chain mail. Then she left her tent to find her companions sitting around the remains of last night's campfire. Blearily, she sat next to Neal, who handed her bread and leftover cold venison.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Neal laughed.

"Thanks Neal," she replied, taking a bite of bread.

Doran closed the library door, and then said, "Come with me, Sarara." He took her by the hand and led her down the corridor, her long blonde ponytail whisking out behind her. He took her to a curtained niche along the corridor, and pulled her inside, closing the gap in the curtains behind her. Sarara squeezed through a small passageway into a tiny room, not much bigger than a large cupboard. Most of the far wall was taken by a window. Sarara gazed out the window at the glorious sunset. Doran walked over to stand next to her. He was very close, and she could feel his body heat. His hand gently brushed hers, and she thought, _His skin…it's so soft…_ She blushed at this thought, and cleared her throat, searching for something nice to say. Awkwardly, she said, "The…er…view is pretty." Inwardly, Sarara cringed. _What a stupid thing to say_, she thought, _Now what will he think of me?_ Doran moved even closer. Her hip was now brushing his thigh.

"It is. Absolutely gorgeous," he replied. She turned her head to look at him. He wasn't looking out the window. His eyes, a beautiful sapphire blue, Sarara noticed, were fixed on her face. She blushed as she realized what he'd said.

"Heh, you're blushing," he laughed. Sarara covered her face with her hands, wishing that she weren't blushing.

"Hey, don't hide it, it's so cute!" he said, gently pulling her hands away from her face. He let go of her wrists, and slid his arms around her waist, and she slipped her arms around his neck in return. He brought his face towards hers, and their lips met in a tender, gentle kiss.

"Mount up!" called Kel, mounting Hoshi. Checking behind her to see that her companions were ready, she led the group onwards towards Mastiff. As they rode along, Dom rode up beside her.

"And how are we today, oh great and wonderful leader?" he asked teasingly.

Kel's heart leapt. "Well, thank you, Dom. Yourself?" she replied. _Go on, tell him_, a part of her nagged, _Tell him how you feel. You know you want to. You just have to open your mouth and say, 'Dom, I love you.' It's not that hard, go on._ The more sensible, rational part of her replied, _I couldn't. If he said no, we could never be friends again._

Whilst she was having this internal battle, Dom replied, "Never better. How far, do you estimate, to Mastiff?"

"Oh, not too far," she replied, itching to reach out and take his hand.

A few hours later, Kel was riding alone at the head of the group again, Dom having had to fall back to sort out a quarrel between two of his men, when she heard Neal telling another of Dom's men about Yuki, his love.

"She's one of Princess Shinkokami's ladies, and she's very pretty. Her full name's Yukimi noh Daiomoru, and she has shiny black hair and pretty eyes…" Neal sighed.

"Neal, we're not obsessing over Yuki again, are we?"teased Kel, with a slight pang that she couldn't be so open about her obsession with Dom. She hadn't told anyone about it. Neal blushed, and Kel laughed at his reaction. Her laughter was cut short, however, when the sparrows flew over to her.

"What is it Nari?" she asked, suddenly serious, "Friend or foe?" The sparrows flew in the formation signaling 'friend'. As Kel topped a rise, she saw why Nari had flown to her.

"Here we are, men. Fort Mastiff," she announced. Mastiff lay below, spread across the land, the gleam of the guards' swords, shields and armour.

"Kel, can we go already? Yuki's waiting for me," said Neal impatiently.

_Lovers_, thought Kel, with another pang. "Tut tut, Neal, patience is a virtue," she quipped, grinning.

"One that I don't possess, obviously," he replied, straight-faced.

Kel laughed. "Alright men, let's go."

Sarara ran her hands from behind Doran's neck over his shoulders and down onto his chest. _Wow, he's been working hard, his chest is solid muscle_, she thought. She pressed herself closer into him, and he ran his hand slowly up her back and freed her hair from its tight ponytail. It cascaded down her back, like a golden waterfall, and he entwined his hand in it, marveling at how soft and smooth it was. They stood like this for a few minutes. Sarara could feel her heart racing. This was her dream come true. Doran could feel her heart beating strongly and quickly against his chest, thudding heavily. His knew his own must be doing the same. This was the girl he loved, and he had ever since he first set eyes on her, back on the first day of their page training. _I never want to let her go,_ he thought blissfully.

The bell rang and they sprang apart. Sarara smiled shyly at him and he said, "You look really pretty with your hair down. You should wear it out more often." She smoothed it down shyly. "I'll see you at dinner, pearl of my heart."

"See you there," replied Sarara softly and shyly. She kissed him on the cheek and left their niche, her long hair brushing his cheek as she left. Doran sighed, then left too. He glimpsed her long blonde hair fanning behind her as she turned the corner at the end of the corridor. He shook himself out of his reverie and hurried towards the dining hall. If he was late for dinner, Padraig would assign him punishment work.

Doran entered the hall and noticed Sarara at a table with Tamsin.

"So, what happened?" asked Tamsin.

"What do you mean?" replied Sarara innocently.

"Well, you left the library with Doran, and your hair was tied up. Now you come to dinner, and it's out. What happened after you and-mmph!" Sarara clapped her hand over Tamsin's mouth as Chanlia haToraine joined them.

"Later!" she hissed at Tamsin. Doran pulled his gaze from Sarara and went to sit with Niralo and Larsen.

Kel knocked at the door of Lord Wyldon's room.

"Enter," his voice sounded from inside. Kel opened the door and entered.

"Ah, Lady Knight. Take a seat. Wine or apple juice?" he asked. Kel sat in the chair in front of Lord Wyldon's desk.

"Apple juice, thank you," she replied.

"How are things at New Hope?" asked Lord Wyldon., passing her a glass of apple juice.

"Well sir, it's all going well. Weapons training is continuing as it was at Haven, and my people have managed to hold off the Scanran raids well, and…"

Lord Wyldon cut in, "Excellent, excellent, I assumed as much. Keladry, the war is just about over. We have heard that Maggur Rathhaussak has been deposed. Apparently, his generals didn't agree with his decisions, and mutinied. So the Scanran people are back to being their old, warring tribes. Lady Keladry, I am going to send you, Sir Nealan, Sir Merric, Sir Seaver, Sergeant Domitian and his squad back to Corus. We have found a new caretaker for New Hope, and he will do a wonderful job."

"B-but Sir! I-"

"No, Keladry. You are all to leave for Corus, as soon as possible, before the bad weather sets in. tomorrow, you and your companions will go back to New Hope. You will have 3 days to pack. The new caretaker will be along during those three days."

"Sir, if I may, who is the new caretaker?"

"Sir Inness of Mindelan. Your brother, I believe?"

"Yes sir!" Kel was happy that New Hope would be left in the hands of someone as capable as Inness, and he would continue where Kel had left off. Lord Wyldon broke into her thoughts, "Lady Knight, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, my lord." She bowed and left the room. _Back to Corus! _she thought, _I wonder why? I mean, I know the war is over, but I thought we would be left here to take care of New Hope…Ah well, guess he or some higher power has their reasons._ Kel turned a corner in the corridor and gasped.

"…and then the bell went for dinner," finished Sarara. Tamsin giggled and clapped.

"Oh, congratulations Sari! See, we told you he liked you too!" she replied happily. Sarara blushed.

"Yes, but even if I'd known, I still wouldn't be able to tell him."

"You're too timid, Sari. I hope Doran can bring you out of your shell a bit, so to speak." There was a knock on the door. "It's open," called Tamsin from her bed, where she was lounging. The door opened, and Niralo entered, followed by Doran and Larsen, who entered saying, "I'm having trouble with question 5, how do I do it?" Tamsin sighed and leant over to look at Larsen's parchment.

"Ok, subtract the 5 from both sides. Doran, she's over there, not next to the door," said Tamsin without looking up, gesturing to where Sarara sat. Doran blushed and left the doorframe where he had been leaning to sit behind Sarara and wrap his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his and leant back into his chest.

"Then divide both sides by 3 to get the x on it's own," continued Tamsin.

"Oh, I get it. If I get the pronumeral on its own, I can figure out what it equals!" he replied.

"That's right Lars, well done," she said wearily.

Kel could feel her heart cracking on two as she stared at the sight that met her as she had rounded the corner. Dom and one of Princess Shinkokami's ladies, Mio sa Norimoko, were kissing. They were so involved with each other that they didn't notice Kel standing there. She tore herself away and ran to her room, where she closed the door and collapsed on the bed, where she burst into tears. Nari looked at her, alarmed. Kel felt betrayed, as though Dom had cheated on her. _Why?_ she thought brokenly, _Why? What does Mio have that I don't? I thought I had a chance with him, I thought he was mine!_ She buried her face in her pillow and cried harder. She felt as though she had lost everything, everything that was important to her. She cried until she had no tears left, and even then she still hadn't cried out all her sorrow. Her heavy tears turned to dry, racking sobs, and she sobbed heavily into her pillow, until she heard a knock at the door. The door opened a crack, and a sweet voice hesitantly said, "Kel?" She sat up suddenly, looking at the girl in the doorway. "Yuki! He doesn't love me, and I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. Yuki ran across the room and enveloped Kel in a big hug.

"Kel, what is it? What's wrong? Who doesn't love you?" she asked, concern in her voice. Kel told Yuki her whole story, and Yuki replied, "There there, Kel, don't worry. There are plenty more men out the, plenty that will love you, if you look for them. Hush now, you'll make yourself sick with all that crying. Sergeant Domitian wasn't right for you, my dear."

Kel felt Yuki's words ease her pain a bit. This was what she had needed to hear, words of comfort. Yuki was right. _Dom may be nice to look at,_ she thought,_ but he doesn't want a wife like me, who'll run off to save the day somewhere. He deserves a pretty lady, not a lady knight like me._ Yet, despite this thought, Kel knew it would take a while for the pain to leave completely.

"I…you're right Yuki," Kel sniffed, "I should be concentrating on my responsibilities to the crown." Kel sat up, "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like some tea?"

Kel and Yuki faced each other and bowed, Yamani style, then sipped their green tea.

"Yuki, have you seen Neal yet? He was really looking forward to seeing you," asked Kel cheekily. Yuki blushed, and pulled out her _shukusen_, or a Yamani ladies' fan, to hide it.

"Neal is in the infirmary now, with his father, but I'll see him a little later," she replied, embarrassed, but pleased that Neal was looking forward to seeing her. Kel sipped her tea.

When Kel and Yuki had finished their tea, Yuki said, glancing at the dying rays of the sun, "Neal and I are going to meet soon. I'm sorry Kel, but I must be off. Thanks for the tea!" She stood and bowed.

"Alright then. Thank you for the comfort Yuki, I needed it badly," replied Kel.

"Not at all Kel, if you need any more, please feel free to come and find me."

"Thanks Yuki!" Yuki bowed again and left to meet Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! Welcome to the third chapter of The Protector of the Small! Ezra Pine told me that the separating symbols didn't work last chapter either! (thanks again, Ezra!) I am really sorry, but I think I've found the problem, so it SHOULD be fixed this time (touch wood, fingers crossed!) I'm really sorry about this, but I'm new to and so I'm still learning the ropes. Anyway, this is DEFINITELY not for the kiddles, so if you're under 15, please don't read this one. This is where it starts to earn its M rating…Don't let your parents read it over your shoulder either. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Yuki left Kel's room and walked down the corridor. _Poor Kel_, she thought, _From what she's told me, she's loved Dom for years, and to have it end so suddenly, so abruptly, like that…_Yuki felt a surge of pity, _For a lone female knight, love is full of trauma._ Yuki left the building and crossed the courtyard to the infirmary, where she'd promised to meet Neal. Neal was patiently waiting, a light breeze ruffling his light brown hair. When he saw her, he dashed over to her and scooped her up into a hug, whirling her around. Then he pulled her into a kiss, their lips pressing passionately together. Neal ran his hands down her back, and then brought one hand back up to pull the ties from her hair, which fell to her derrière, a long black sheet of darkest cobalt. Yuki ran her hands from Neal's waist up his back, into his hair, and then back down over his shoulders onto his chest. Neal pulled away, blushing, as he noticed someone crossing the courtyard.

"Come on Yuki, let's go to my room, we won't get interrupted there," suggested Neal, gesturing towards the figure across the courtyard. She blushed, hiding it with her _shukusen_, and nodded, so Neal took her by the hand to lead her to his room.

* * *

"Today we're going to learn tilting," Padraig told the pages, "Find yourself a lance," he gestured towards a table laden with lances, "saddle up your horses, the come back out here."

Larsen headed to the table and collected a lance, and then walked slowly to the stables, thinking, _Sarara and Doran are together, so that rules her out. But I wonder if Tamsin would be my lover? She's pretty, smart, and she doesn't seem to mind helping me with my maths…_ He looked over at Tamsin. Her auburn hair shone in the sunlight, and she was laughing at something Sarara had said. Sarara and Doran were trying to keep their relationship a secret, as Padraig would not approve of pages having a relationship, because he thought it was "a distraction from study", therefore they were trying not to have any more contact than they were as friends. _Tonight. I'll ask her tonight,_ he thought as he reached his horse's, Pride of Tortall, stall. He tacked Pride up and led her out to the training yard, where he mounted up.

"Pirate's Swoop, your turn," called Padraig. Larsen rode Pride to the start of the lane and adjusted his helm to sit correctly. Then he lowered his lance and rode at the target. He hit it off-centre and the sandbag weighting the other end swung around to wallop him.

"Hold your lance a bit higher next time, Page," suggested Padraig. Larsen nodded, nursing a bruised arm, and returned to the group.

* * *

Neal closed the door behind him as Yuki sat on his bed. He crossed the room to sit beside her on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, strongly and with more passion than before. Still kissing him, Yuki began to remove Neal's shirt. They broke the kiss for a moment for Yuki to pull his shirt over his head, and then returned to kissing. Neal began to untie Yuki's _obi_, or sash, and then slowly pulled her _kimono_ down over her shoulders, exposing bare skin. Yuki ran her hands down Neal's muscular chest and over his stomach, then began to remove his breeches. Neal slid her _kimono_ down further, bunching it around her waist. He slid it away completely, and then began to fumble passionately with her breastband, sliding it off her body to reveal a pair of ivory coloured breasts, their pink peaks puckering slightly in the new cool. He pulled away from the kiss, and Yuki lay back on his bed. He gently began to massage her breasts, then lowered himself down to kiss her again, this time delving his tongue into her mouth, resting his thigh intimately on her women's heat through the cloth of her loincloth, his turgid arousal pressing against her thigh through his loincloth. Her tongue dueled passionately with his, twirling and twisting together in an intimate dance of love and passion. She ran her hands down his bare back to start fumbling with his loincloth, sliding it away. Now she could feel his arousal, hot and hard against her thigh, and his hands caressing her stomach on the way to her loincloth, removing it and flinging it away. Now he pulled away from their kiss to plant kisses on her neck, hot, openmouthed kisses. He sucked on her neck, producing a deep mark, which contrasted sharply against her ivory skin. He made more, pressing his lips and tongue heavily against her neck, scraping her skin with his teeth, pulling at it. Then he began to kiss lower, across her collarbone and down to her décolletage, then started to move down onto her breasts. He kissed along the tops of her breasts, moving down until he found what he was searching for, the pink peaks which were now standing out from her body. He teased them with his teeth, gently kissing and teasing, running his tongue around them. He ran his hands down across her stomach to the patch of hair just below her stomach, then began to gently search for the little bundle of nerves that all women own. He knew when he found it. She bucked violently against him.

"N-n-neal…please…please…" She didn't know what she was begging him for, but he did. Pressing his hot arousal into her thigh, he slipped his finger between her folds, gently, and stroked her bundle of nerves with his thumb, sending violent, but pleasurable tremors through her body. She panted heavily, her breath hot on his neck, and a fine sweat broke out across her forehead.

"N-neal…I…please…stop…"she begged. He slid his finger out gently. Sweat trickled down her face.

"Neal. I…I want…your baby. I want to have your child," she said, still panting a little.

"Yes, I was hoping you would," he replied, "Is this your first time?" Yuki nodded.

"Alright, from what Dad said, this will hurt a bit, but only for a minute or so, I promise."

He slid over a little to line up properly, and Yuki shuddered pleasurably at the feel of his arousal brushing against her thigh.

"Neal, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my pearl. When we get back to Corus, will you marry me, my love?" he asked. He had heard about their return to Corus from his father.

"I would love to!"

Neal began to run his hands up her thighs, across her derrière and up to her armpits, then across to her breasts, where he began to massage them again. He then slowly and carefully slipped his turgid arousal between her folds. Yuki began to moan as she felt the pain. Neal pulled back a bit, the suddenly thrusted, breaking through as Yuki moaned again.

"It's alright, my dear. Shhh. Do you want to stop?" he asked, concerned.

"No! It's…the pain…almost gone," she replied, panting a bit.

Neal slowly began to slide back out, until he was almost out, then slid back in all the way. Yuki began to pant, and tremors raced through her body. She pressed her women's heat into him, and as he slid, he rubbed pleasurably against her bundle of nerves. She began to buck against him. She panted more heavily, and sweat broke out again. Neal's movement got faster, and he began to get tremors racing through his body. Then he reached his climax, and, exhausted, withdrew completely and lay down next to Yuki, pulling the sheet over them, and they slept, Yuki snuggled into Neal's chest, his arms tight around her.

* * *

"Well done pages! Excellent work! Now off to the castle. You may have free time until dinner," Padraig praised them. Larsen removed his helm and trudged back towards the castle, watching Tamsin chatting with Sarara and Niralo.

After a bath, they gathered in Doran's room to study. When Larsen arrived, Sarara and Niralo were already there. Niralo lay on his stomach on the floor, reading a book called _Immortals: The Everlasting_, and Doran and Sarara were snuggled together in Doran's armchair. Tamsin, however, was missing.

"Where's Tamsin?" asked Larsen, "I can't do my maths until she's here."

"Don't know," replied Niralo vaguely from the floor, immersed in his book.

"I'll go see if I can find her then."

Larsen looked around, and spotted Tamsin leaving her room. He hurried over to catch up to her.

"Oh, hi Larsen. Need maths help again?"she asked, grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, I was having trouble with question 3. How do you do quadratic equations?" asked Larsen. _Come on, do it Larsen_, he thought, _Just open your mouth and ask_.

"Tamsin? Would you…help me with my maths when we get to Doran's room?" he blurted out.

_Damn_, he thought. Tamsin gave him a strange look.

"Well, that's what I was planning on doing," she replied.

_Oh come on_, his conscience goaded,_ that was pathetic, and you know it! Just ask her!_

Tamsin dropped her penner, a case holding her quills and a bottle of ink.

"Oh darn," she said, squatting to retrieve it.

"Oh, here, allow me," Larsen said, bending down. He and Tamsin went to grab it at the same time, and his hand landed on hers. He gulped, blushed and pulled his hand back. Tamsin stood and replaced her penner on top of her books and parchment.

"Are you ok, Larsen? You're very jumpy tonight," she asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine," he replied airily. Tamsin looked at him.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was something I wanted to ask you.. Tamsin, would you…er…" he stammered.

"Yes Larsen?"she enquired.

Larsen blushed.

"Will you be my lover?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4! I had a complaint earlier about my story. First, I was told that Larsen can't be from Pirate's Swoop. Well, I haven't read Alanna or Daine, so I didn't know about the family. If it really worries you, I'm sorry, but that's just how it goes. Just ignore it, it's slightly AU anyway. Second, Yuki and Neal were already supposed to be engaged. I forgot completely about that, I'm sorry. Just ignore that section. Third, I was told I needed to fix the breaks in Chapters 1 and 2. I knew about that, I tried and it didn't work. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try and follow that as best you can. Fourth, I was asked about the pages. Bear with me, it's coming in the next chapter or two. Now that I've addressed these…

Chapter 3 was mainly Yuki and Neal, hope you enjoyed it! This one should be a bit more of a mixture. By the way, later in the chapter it mentions a pregnancy test. I should tell you that I have no idea how they really work, so that part is entirely fictional. (I doubt they would use magic anyway : D) Just a fun factoid, I based Sarara and Doran's activities on two of my friends who are going out's activities at school. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

As the sun rose over the horizon, it shone through Neal's window onto Yuki's contented, sleeping face, waking her. She slowly opened her eyes, still slightly disoriented due to sleep. _Where am I? _she thought, _This isn't my bed…_ She looked to her right to see Neal looking at her, a tender look in his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm well, my dearest. And you?" she replied.

"Good, good."

Someone knocked on Neal's door, startling Yuki, who jumped. Neal stroked her velvety, cobalt hair to calm her.

"Neal, time to get up! We're going soon!" called Kel from outside his door.

"Right Kel, I'll be there soon!" he replied. Kel's footsteps faded down the hallway.

"Yuki, I have to go. When are you coming back to Corus?" he asked.

"I'm coming back with you, silly! Everything is packed and ready to go!" she laughed. She climbed out of bed and began to retrieve her clothes. Neal watched her for a few moments, then climbed out of bed and began to dress.

"I have to go now Neal, I'll see you later, my love!" she said, tying her _obi_. She waved and exited.

* * *

"Larsen, I…well, I'm flattered, but…" Tamsin stuttered.

"But?" he pressed her.

"It's not you Larsen, you're a lovely guy, and you'll find a girl someday. It's just…I was hoping that Niralo might…well, anyway, I'm really sorry Larsen." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, because Larsen was looking a bit sad, "Thank you for asking though."

They walked in silence to Doran's room. Niralo looked up as they entered, but he was the only one, as Sarara and Doran were now kissing in their armchair.

"Hi everyone, sorry, I couldn't find my book," said Tamsin.

"Hey Tamsin! Don't bother interrupting them," he indicated towards Sarara and Doran, "they're too busy." Tamsin and Larsen laughed.

* * *

Yuki hurried across the courtyard towards the infirmary, looking around to make sure no one was watching. She didn't want anyone asking about her visit to the infirmary. Luckily, the courtyard was deserted. Everyone was at breakfast. She hurried through the door to find Duke Baird of Queenscove tending a patient. He looked up as she entered.

"Lady Yukimi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"My lord Duke," she curtseyed, Yamani style, "may I speak to you? In private?" she added, glancing around at the occupied beds in the infirmary.

"Of course," he said, "Right this way." He led her into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Yukimi, what seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"Well, my lord, I was wondering if…"she pulled out her _shukusen_, "if you could run a pregnancy test on me?"

"Of course. I need a urine sample, please. If you would be so kind as to step behind the screen?" He held out a vial. Yuki took the vial and stepped behind the screen. As she made the sample, her feelings began to tumble and whirl inside her. She stepped out from behind the screen and handed the vial back to Duke Baird.

As Duke Baird worked his magic on her urine, the green glow of his Gift surrounding the vial, she felt nervous and excited, all at once. _I hope I am pregnant. I would like to have a child with Neal. Maybe I should swear my lord to secrecy for now. I would hate rumours to get around…_ she thought. Thoughts similar to these tumbled around her head, until Duke Baird sat down again.

"Yukimi, I have concluded the test."

* * *

"Larsen, try drawing it on a set of axes. You should be able to read the answer off the graph," instructed Tamsin.

Larsen began to draw a set of axes. Tamsin sat on the floor, between Larsen and Niralo. She felt torn between the two. On one hand, she liked Niralo a lot. He was kind, warm, caring, funny, charming and good looking, with his dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular body and a few freckles scattered across his nose. On the other, Larsen liked her. Tall, with long, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and a muscled chest. Kind, caring and thoughtful. _I'll talk to Sari later. And if she can't help, I'll write to Mother, _she thought.

"Is this right, Tam?" Larsen's voice jolted her back to reality. She stood and crossed to peer at Larsen's parchment.

"Yes, well done Larsen!"

* * *

"Yukimi, I have concluded the test. Congratulations, Lady Yukimi, you have a healthy embryo," said Duke Baird.

"I-I'm pregnant?" she asked. She pulled out her _shukusen_ to hide her emotion, as was the Yamani way.

"Yes, Yukimi, congratulations!"

"Thank you, my lord Duke! May I ask you something?"

"Of course you may, Yukimi."

"Please, my lord, will you keep this a secret? I would rather that there were no rumours spread."

"I promise I will, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord!" Yuki curtseyed again, Yamani style, and left the infirmary.

"Is everybody here?" called Kel.

"Yuki's missing, Kel," Neal replied, "She should be along in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Neal."

Kel surveyed the company. _Neal, Tobe, Seaver_, she mentally checked off, _Jump, Nari and flock, Dom,_ she felt a pang of sadness, then shook it off. Duty came before personal life, _Dom and squad, Mio_, she was riding back to New Hope, then to Corus with them, _packhorses, Yuki and Mio's servants…Everyone's here except Yuki._ She looked anxiously around and, to her relief, spotted Yuki hurrying out of the lodgings, having rushed in to change into her riding attire after her consultation with Duke Baird.

"Sorry Kel, I'm ready now," she said hastily, as Kel was giving her a look of mild annoyance.

"Alright, mount up," called Kel, mounting Hoshi. Then she rode out through the gates of Fort Mastiff, the rest of her group following behind.

* * *

"Alright, bye then!" Tamsin waved, "Come on Sari." Sarara kissed Doran, then left with Tamsin.

"Hey Sari, can I get your advice?" Tamsin asked, walking down the halls, Sarara at her side.

"Sure, what's up Tammy?" replied Sarara, "Come in." They had reached Sarara's room.

"Well, I have a romantic dilemma, and I was hoping you could help…" Tamsin shut the door and sat on Sarara's bed. Sarara pulled her desk chair around to face Tamsin, and sat in it.

"I'll try. Tea or coffee?" offered Sarara.

"Tea'd be great, thanks. Well, I'm feeling torn between two guys. One likes me, and he'd be a nice lover, but I like-"

Sarara cut in, "Niralo." She poured boiling water into two cups.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can tell. The way you look at him when you think no one's looking…"

"Oh, well, anyway, Larsen asked me to be his lover earlier, but I told him that I like Niralo, and now I'm wondering if I did the right thing. What would you have done?"

Sarara handed Tamsin a cup of tea. "Well," she sipped her tea, "I would have told Larsen that, although he's a nice guy, I liked Niralo a lot, but if Niralo didn't work out, I'd be happy to be his lover."

"Well, that's pretty much what I did, but…" Tamsin drank some tea.

"But?"

"But I didn't say that last bit. Do you think I should have?"

"I don't know, sorry Tammy." Sarara sipped some tea.

"Thanks anyway Sari. I'll see what Mother thinks, she may be able to help."

"Do you want to write to her now?"

"I think I will, thanks, and then I'll head off to bed." Sarara handed Tamsin a piece of parchment, a bottle of emerald green ink and an eagle feather quill, then moved her chair back to her desk for Tamsin to sit on. Tamsin sat at the desk, drank some more tea, then picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_To dearest Mother,_

_How are you? How is the rest of the family? How are things at Cavall? Have you heard from Uncle at Fort Mastiff?_

_My page training has been going well of late. Padraig, our training master, says that my hand to hand combat is getting better, and today I began learning to tilt! It took me a while to get it right, though, and as a result I am black and blue all over! Sarara and Doran are now lovers, and they seem to be very happy. Speaking of which, dear Mother, I have need of your advice, and this part of my letter is for your eyes only._

_Today, Mother, Larsen asked me if I would be his lover. Now, I like him as a friend, but my heart likes Niralo better. However, if I could not have Niralo, I would gladly be Larsen's lover. This is my situation, and I must admit that I am at a loss for what to do. What should I do?_

_I would be most glad if you were to write back to me, with your advice, post haste. Thank you ever so much, my dear Mother._

_Lots of love,_

_Page Tamsin of Cavall._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of The Protector of the Small! Our school holidays have just started, so there will most likely be more chapters coming your way soon! Thank you all for your reviews, and keep them coming! : ) Give yourselves a big hug for reading this far, and tell yourself it's from me. You all deserve it! Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

The brightly coloured shields adorning the walls of New Hope, glinting in the bright sunlight, caught Kel's eye as she topped a hillock. She stopped Hoshi, signaling that the others should do likewise.

"There it is, folks. New Hope," she announced. She turned to the group and noticed Yuki and Neal were holding hands. She was about to make a quip about it when she noticed Dom and Mio were also holding hands. She felt a pang upon seeing this, and sighed despondently to herself. _No matter what Yuki said_, she thought, _it still hurts_. She signaled the company to ride onwards, and nudged Hoshi to a trot.

"Nari, would you please fly ahead and tell Merric that we're on our way?" requested Kel. Nari peeped at her and flew off.

When they approached New Hope, the gates opened to reveal Sir Merric of Hollyrose, Fanche, Saefas, and Sir Inness of Mindelan.

"Inness!" Kel quickly rode to him, dismounted from Hoshi and hugged him tightly.

"Kel, I've missed you, little sister! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you? How is everyone? Mother, Father, Anders?"

"Everyone's great!"

"My lady…" Tobe tapped her on the shoulder.

Kel turned, "Yes, Tobe?"

"Will I take Hoshi in fer a clean?"

"Thank you Tobe, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, lady, that's wot I'm 'ere fer an' all." Tobe led Hoshi and his piebald mare away.

"Kel, I need to go and sort out a few things with the clerks, but I'll see you later for a tour?" asked Inness.

"Of course! I have to start packing up, anyway," replied Kel.

Inness turned and walked off to the clerks' office, whilst Kel turned and headed for the stables. She saw Tobe finishing up with his mare.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet, Tobe?" she asked. Tobe jumped.

"My lady! I di'n't know you was 'ere! I'll call 'er Sprite, 'cause she's one o' the lightes' 'orses I ever knowed," he replied.

"Very nice. When you've finished out here Tobe, please come back to our room. We need to start packing up."

"O' course, milady."

* * *

_To my dearest Tamsin,_

_I'm glad to hear your training is going well. Everyone is well here at Cavall. I haven't heard from Wyldon, but I assume all is going well at Fort Mastiff. Congratulations on your improvements, my dear, and keep working at your tilting, but do make sure you are careful. I would not like you to be injured._

_Please tell Sarara and Doran that I said congratulations. Now, my dear, if your heart likes Niralo better, I suggest that you ask him to be your lover first. Do not worry about Larsen, he will find a lady love. If Niralo is not interested, then you could ask Larsen if he still wants to be your lover._

_Continue trying your hardest, my dearest, and make yourself and us proud! We wish you all the best!_

_Love,_

_Lady Lili of Cavall._

* * *

Yuki knocked on the door, and heard footsteps crossing the room inside. She took a deep breath to calm her agitated nerves. The door opened, and she was pulled into a tight hug. She could feel a pair of hands running up and down her back, and she buried her face in Neal's chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yuki, my darling! What a surprise!" said Neal happily, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Neal, I had to come and see you," she replied. His hands guided her to sit on his bed.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked.

"Neal, I have something to tell you. Do you remember when we met at Fort Mastiff, and we…um…" She pulled out her _shukusen_ and began to flutter it delicately in front of her face.

"Ah yes. Our night of passion and love," he replied.

"Yes. Well, do you remember that I kept you all waiting the following morning?" Neal nodded.

"Well, I went to see Duke Baird in the infirmary, and I got him to run a pregnancy test on me. I…I wanted to tell you that…I…I am carrying your child, Neal."

"You-you're pregnant, my flower?"

"Yes Neal!"

Neal laughed, and scooped Yuki up in a hug, then lowered her back onto the bed, undid her _obi_ and pulled down the shoulders of her _kimono_, whereupon he began to kiss her neck, hot, passionate, open-mouthed kisses. She gasped, and twined her hands in his light brown hair.

There was a knock at the door. Neal hastily pulled away and crossed to the door, while Yuki covered up again. When Neal let Kel in, Yuki was innocently folding Neal's shirts and placing them into a box.

"Oh, Yuki, hello!" Kel said. Yuki looked up and smiled in greeting. Kel continued, "Well, you're nearly ready Neal? Wonderful!"

* * *

All day, Tamsin tried to find a time where she could talk privately with Niralo. However, no matter how hard she tried, she was always interrupted, or someone else was with her or Niralo. It was so frustrating. When the time came for them to rest, study and bathe, she was at the end of her tether. _I'll go and visit him_, she thought. She quickly bathed and dressed, then headed to Niralo's room, passing Sarara in the hall.

"Tam, the library's this way," Sarara said, pointing back down the hall.

"I know, I'll be there soon, there's something I have to do first," she replied. Sarara nodded, and Tamsin continued down the hall. She knocked at Niralo's door, and nervously straightened her shirt.

"Come in," called Niralo. Tamsin entered and closed the door behind herself.

"Ah, Tamsin, I was just about to come and see you," Niralo said.

"Niralo, I-were you?"she asked. A glimmer of hope flared inside her. _Maybe…_ she thought.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Me too."

"Will you be my lover?" they both said it at the same time. Niralo laughed, hurried over to her, and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

Tobe led Peachblossom, Hoshi and Sprite out of the stables. Hoshi and Sprite were saddled and ready to go, and Peachblossom was tethered to Hoshi's saddle horn. The big gelding was carrying a pack with his tack and Kel's armour, as he needed to be ready for attacks, being Kel's warhorse. Tobe handed Hoshi's reins to Kel and mounted Sprite.

"We ready to go, milady?" asked Tobe.

Kel surveyed the group. "Where's Jump?" asked Kel. Jump barked and loped over to Kel from behind the latrines.

"Goodbye, Kel, and don't worry, I'll take good care of them," said Inness.

"I know you will, Inness. Goodbye, Mistress Fanche, Master Saefas," said Kel.

"Goodbye, Lady Knight. I 'ope we meet again soon," replied Fanche.

"Goodbye, lady," said Saefas.

"Make sure you take care of Inness, he needs just as much, if not more, looking after as you do," laughed Kel. Fanche and Saefas laughed. Inness looked mock hurt, then laughed.

"Goodbye all!" called Kel.

"Take care, Protector of the Small!" called Irnai, the seer child. Kel waved.

"Mount up!" she called to her companions. Merric, Seaver, Neal, Yuki, Mio, Dom, Dom's squad and Kel mounted. Nari and her flock took to the sky, and the gates of New Hope opened. Kel felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she surveyed her camp for the last time. _As soon as I ride through that gate_, she thought, _it'll be Inness' camp. I'll probably never see these people again, with the exception of Inness._

"Until we meet again, Lady Keladry, Gods all bless!" called Fanche.

With a heavy heart and a tear-stained face, Kel led her squadron through the gates of New Hope, looking back at the hundred arrow salute fired from her archers on the palisades of New Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed for the last few chapters! Sorry, this one's a bit shorter than the others; I had a LOT of homework to do, and I've come down with tonsillitis, so I'm feeling pretty tired. I'll see what I can do as I type. This is the chapter where we really start to get into the story. There are quite a few developments in this one.

This chapter jumps 2 weeks forward after the end of the last chapter, just to let you know. Anyway, enjoy!

**Cha****pter 6**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan led her companions through the gates of the palace in Corus, ending a two week long journey from New Hope on the border of Scanra and Tortall to Corus, on the coast of the beautiful Emerald Sea.

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, home again," announced Kel. She dismounted and led Hoshi and Peachblossom to the stables, Tobe and Sprite close on her heels.

"'Ere milady, allow me," he said, taking Hoshi and Peachblossom's reins.

"Thank you Tobe, I don't know how I ever managed without you," she replied gratefully, taking her bundles of clothing, armour and weaponry from Hoshi and Peachblossom. Her companions were untacking and cleaning their horses nearby as she left the stables. She crossed the courtyard and entered the palace.

It was bustling with activity, as usual. Pages and squires hurrying about, noblemen trailing in the wake of beauteous ladies of the court, and servants cleaning and running around busily. Kel headed off to her apartments and the blissful quiet and privacy they promised. As she walked through the palace, she noticed a handsome young man staring after her. _He's quite handsome. Must be a new knight, he looks too old to be a page or squire,_ she thought. She smiled at him, and his face turned bright red. He hurried away down a side corridor, his long dark brown hair bouncing as he ran, leaving Kel's heart fluttering wildly and her face pink.

* * *

Larsen ducked hurriedly around the corner and ran a little way, his face still red. _I don't know who she was,_ he thought, his long dark brown hair falling into his face, _but she's beautiful. So majestic…almost a warrior princess. Her dignity is amazing._ He walked back to the corner and stared reverently after Kel as she disappeared from view. He walked back around the corner again, almost crashing into a young boy who was hurrying up the corridor behind him.

"Oh, sorry, milord. Lady Keladry!" the boy called.

She turned, and replied, "Ah, Tobe, finished with Hoshi, Peachblossom and Sprite?"

Tobe hurried over to her, taking her armour and weapons from her, "Yes milady, they's all tucked up nicely for the nigh'."

She opened a door, "Well done, Tobe." Kel ushered Tobe inside, then closed the door. _Lady Keladry,_ he thought, _I'll have to investigate her._

Larsen headed down the corridors to Sarara's room, where they were gathering that evening to study, dreamily contemplating Kel, _Her bearing was almost regal, she looked so strong, fearless…and the way the light fell on her hair, making it shine in the dusk…_ Larsen sighed, and knocked on Sarara's door.

"Come in!" she called. Larsen entered the room, and Sarara looked up.

"Hello Lars, you're the first one here!" Sarara said happily.

"Yes, hi Sari. I wanted to ask your advice about something," he replied.

"Fire away, Larsen."

Larsen sat on the bed next to Sarara. "Well, when I was walking over here, I took a detour past the knight quarters, and -"

"Why were you taking a detour through the knight quarters?" Sarara interrupted.

"A group of knights returned today from the Scanran border today, and I wanted to see them. Well, I saw one of them, and she was beautiful! She seemed so strong and powerful! All I know about her, though, is her name. Lady Keladry."

"Wait a minute…did you say Lady Keladry? **The **Lady Keladry?!" Sarara was suddenly excited, "You mean Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?!"

"I-I think so. Do you know her?"

"Tall, with short mousy hair?" Larsen nodded. "Yes, that's her. I don't personally know her, but I know of her. She was – is my heroine! She inspired me to become a page. She'd be…" Sarara thought for a moment, "18 by now. I'm pretty sure she's single right now too. She had a lover a while back called Cleon of Kennan, but they broke up a while ago."

Larsen digested this information. _Single, young, pretty. Perfect!_ he thought, _I'll introduce myself at the royal ball tomorrow night._

"Thanks Sari, you've been a great help!" he said happily, as Doran and Tamsin entered.

* * *

Kel woke the next morning at her usual early hour. She fed her sparrows and Jump, her dog, dressed in breeches and a forest-green shirt, then began her usual glaive exercises, thrusting, slicing and twirling in the pattern dance. By the time she was finished, Tobe was up and dressed.

"Mornin', milady," he said, as she finished her glaive exercises.

"Good morning Tobe, how are you feeling today?" she asked, hooking her glaive back onto its rack on her wall.

"No' bad, milady. Shall we go to breakfas' now?" he asked. Kel laughed, opened her door, and left, with Tobe at her side.

Tobe and Kel entered the dining hall, where Tobe veered off to the kitchens, with the other servants. Kel crossed the hall and sat at the knight's table, not noticing Larsen watching her every move from the page's table. She looked around for the handsome knight she had seen yesterday, or so she thought, and was disappointed not to see him there. _Maybe he came and had his breakfast earlier_, she thought. Sighing, she began to eat her toast.

After breakfast, Kel and Tobe hurried over to the squires' quarters. She had thought last night that she might look the squires over, to see if there were any suitable for her to take on. She was sorely disappointed though. All the decent ones were already taken, Kel and her friends having returned to the castle too late to get first choice. _Never mind, you still need to settle back in to the palace,_ she thought consolingly, _Maybe next year._ She left the squires' wing slightly disappointed.

Kel left the castle and walked over to the stables, intending to practice some tilting in time for the Progress in a month's time. She walked to the stables and saddled Peachblossom, collected her lance, and rode out to the practice lanes, where a target was set up. She positioned Peachblossom at the end of the lane, lowered her lance and said, "Charge" to Peachblossom, who took off in a gallop towards the target. Kel aimed for the ring, hitting it slightly off-centre, and winced as the sandbag on the other end walloped her back. _Come on Kel, focus. You used to be able to do this,_ she thought, annoyed. She rode Peachblossom back to the start of the lane, set her lance and rode at it again, this time hitting it squarely. She heard a round of applause, and realized that three pages had gathered at the fence to watch. They approached her slowly, until Peachblossom snorted and stamped his hoof.

"Easy, Peachblossom," she said warningly to her horse, then said to the pages, "Don't come too close, he's a real pain to strangers."

"Oh, ah, thanks," replied one of the girls, "I'm Tamsin of Cavall, and this is Sarara of Malorie's Peak and my lover, Niralo of Anak's Eyrie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keladry of Mindelan."

"I know, you're my heroine," replied the blonde girl, who Kel was pretty sure was called Sarara, "You inspired me to try for my shield, Lady Keladry."

"Um, I'm honoured. Just Kel, though." She dismounted from Peachblossom, "Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go put Peachblossom away. I might see you tonight at the ball."

"Of course, goodbye Lady…sorry, Kel," replied Sarara. Kel led Peachblossom away. _What a nice group_, she thought, _Shame they're only pages, I would have liked one of those girls for my squire._ After putting Peachblossom away, Kel headed back to her rooms for a bath and to prepare for the ball, which the king had insisted everyone in the palace attend.

Kel had dressed in a deep indigo gown, with semi-transparent sleeves, a flared skirt with ruffles , and a neckline cut across the shoulders, as was the latest fashion. Her dress had a silver sash around the waist and silver slippers to match. Her hair was swept up into a delicate coiffure on top of her head, with two curls framing her face. Lalasa, her maid of her page years, had made the dress and come tonight to help her ready herself for the ball. Lalasa curled Kel's eyelashes, as Kel complained, "I don't see why I have to go tonight, Lalasa. I'm a knight, not some simpering lady obsessed with finding a husband. I tried for my shield to **avoid** that."

"But the king wishes you to go, my lady. And you do look lovely tonight," she replied, "There now, finished!"

Kel walked slowly to the mirror in the corner and apprehensively looked at herself. She was, however, pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, you've done a fantastic job Lalasa, thank you!"

"Not a problem, Kel." Lalasa curtseyed, "You'd best be off, my lady, the ball is starting."

"Thank you so much, Lalasa," said Kel gratefully. Kel hurried down the corridors to the grand hall, and entered. She spotted Neal and Merric and hurried across to join them.

* * *

"…yeah, she's a lovely girl, and a great tilter," said Sarara, "Oh, hey, look, there she is Larsen, go for it!" she gestured across towards Kel, Neal and Merric. Larsen nodded, straightened his tunic, and left. Nervously, he approached Kel and said, "Lady Keladry, may I have this dance?" He bowed, feeling his stomach flipping around wildly.

"Um…of course, er…I'm terribly sorry, I don't know your name," replied Kel. She sounded nervous too, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

"Neither am I, my lady. I am P –Sir Larsen of Pirate's Swoop."

Guilty at his lie, Larsen took Kel's hand and led her onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I had a complaint again from the same person as last time, and I just want to remind you that this fanfiction is slightly AU. In this universe, there's no Alanna the Lioness, Larsen and family are there instead.

OK, I want to thank all of you for taking time to read and review to my fanfiction. You have my undying love and gratitude, so give yourselves something yummy and tell yourself that it's from me. (Wish that the TV chocolate invention from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory existed. Then I could adapt it for computer and do it properly! ) Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Kel twirled around the floor. She could feel Larsen's arm, strong and confident, pressing into her waist and his hand in hers as he waltzed her around the floor. Kel sighed happily and leant closer to his strong chest, snuggling in. Although Kel was tall, Larsen was taller again, by about a head, so Kel's head fit nicely under his chin, excepting her hairstyle tonight. They turned and spun together, her dress swirling and swishing. _Much as I'd hate to admit it, especially to Lalasa,_ she thought happily, _I'm glad I came tonight_. When the music ended, Kel curtseyed clumsily and said, "Thank you for the dance, Sir Larsen." She tried to leave the floor, only to be stopped by Larsen, who was still attached to her hand.

"Lady Keladry, please don't leave. Could we dance again?" he asked.

"Well…" Kel dithered for a moment, "Alright. But please, call me Kel," she replied shyly. She didn't know what it was about Larsen, but he made her feel different than the other boys did. She could almost feel a bond between them, even though she'd only known him for a short while. To cover her uncertainty, she quickly started a conversation.

"So, Sir Larsen, how-how old are you?"

* * *

"So, Sir Larsen, how-how old are you?"

Internally, Larsen winced. How old was he? He realized he would have to make something up. He couldn't very well say he was a 13 year old knight.

"I am-18. I was part of the last group of squires to go through the Ordeal," he replied, again feeling a twinge of guilt, "How about you?"

"I'll be 19 next month. What's your family like? Siblings?"

Larsen relaxed slightly, this one he could answer truthfully, "My family? My father's name is Lord Argen and my mother is Lady Leda. They control Fief Pirate's Swoop. I have several siblings, 3 older sisters; Nerella, Salandra and Chanakra; 2 younger brothers; Darann and Anderon, who are twins; and 2 younger sisters; Glarissa and baby Poleena." In this way, Kel and Larsen spent the ball together, dancing and chatting amiably. Larsen was enjoying Kel's company so much that the guilt of his lies was growing steadily.

* * *

After the ball, Kel said, "Thank you, Sir Larsen, the night has been most enjoyable." She curtseyed clumsily again. Larsen took her by the arm and gently raised her up, saying, "Surely, Kel, you would care to take a walk in the grounds before you retire for the night?"

"Well…I don't know, Sir Larsen. I have a busy day tomorrow…" Her protests died on her lips as she looked into his eyes. His deep, vivid, sapphire blue eyes, which disarmed her, disengaged her mind completely. Thoughts and images filled her mind, images that made even Kel, who was nowhere near as delicate as any of the other ladies, blush deeply. Images of sharing his bed, snuggling into his bare, muscled chest…Kel mentally shook herself. Larsen was waiting for a response.

"Come on Kel…" he beseeched.

"…Alright then," she replied.

Kel took Larsen's offered hand and together they walked into the castle grounds.

Kel and Larsen strolled together in the moonlight, hand in hand, not saying anything, merely enjoying the company. Larsen led her around the stables, and stopped under a tree, a magnificent elm tree with spreading branches, forming a canopy over their heads. Larsen stopped, turned to face her and broke the silence.

"Kel…I have something I want to ask you…would…would you be my lover?" he asked. Kel looked into those eyes, eyes that burned with passion. Passion and desire for her.

"Yes, Larsen, I will," she replied. To her surprise, she felt Larsen's hand cup the back of her head gently, and his other arm slide around her waist. She looped her arms around his neck as he lowered his face towards hers, their lips meeting and pressing together passionately.

* * *

The sun lifted above the horizon, its rays lighting Kel's face. She slowly opened her eyes, thinking about last night. About the ball. About the handsome and gallant Larsen. About their walk. About his kiss, which had left her lips tingling pleasantly and her heart beating with unsuppressed…_Lust?_ she thought confusedly. She dressed and fed her animals, and was about to start her glaive exercises when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, milady," said Tobe, who had just finished dressing. He crossed and opened her door, whilst Kel began her glaive exercises.

"Um, Lady Kel? There's a Lady Yukimi 'ere to see ya," said Tobe.

"Yuki? You can let her in please Tobe," said Kel, finishing her exercises with a twirl of her glaive and a stomp. She then hooked her glaive back up on the wall and sat as Yuki entered.

"Kel! How are you?" asked Yuki.

"Hi Yuki! I'm great thanks. How are you? Tea?" replied Kel happily.

Kel and Yuki bowed, Yamani style, and sipped their tea.

"Kel, I came this morning to ask a favour of you," said Yuki, "Neal and I have decided on a date for our wedding. We were hoping to have it next Wednesday." Yuki paused to sip her tea, "Neal and I agree that, if you are willing, we would like you to be a bridesmaid."

"I would love to, Yuki! I'm honoured that you should ask me," replied Kel. In truth, she wasn't relishing the idea of dressing up and performing such a role, however Neal and Yuki were two of her greatest friends.

The week passed in a blur of fittings for her bridesmaid outfit, weapons practice, and dates with Larsen, with whom she was beginning to feel closer to. However, the feeling she was experiencing wasn't love, she knew, but was a strange physical attraction and desire for, which left Kel confused, but longing for his every touch, kiss, and even his company. She relished every moment they spent together.

Larsen was feeling the same way as Kel, however his guilt at his lies was growing. Of course, the one lie he had begun with had grown and forced him to tell more, growing from a white lie to a web of deceit. _If she knew the truth_, he felt, _she would never have even considered becoming my lover, or even dancing with me at the ball in the first place. It's for her own good_. Yet he knew, deep down, that this wasn't true. He knew that someday, someone would tell her, whether deliberately or unknowingly, or he would slip up, for he was having trouble remembering all the lies he had told. But he was enjoying her company too much to give it up. Every moment he spent with her was pure bliss, bliss such as that which he had never experienced before. He thought that he loved her and she was his destined match. However, Larsen was mistaking love for lust, having never experienced love. Kel knew she was experiencing lust because, deep down, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she still loved Dom.

* * *

_Kel stood on a dry plain, sword in hand. Bodies lay around her. Scanrans. Neal. Yuki. Merric. The refugees from New Hope and Haven. All bloodied corpses, matching the blood dripping from her sword. Kel sank to her knees. "What have I done?!"__ she cried, the tears running down her face into the dust, mingling with the blood dripping sluggishly off her sword._

"_Kel," came a voice from behind her. Larsen. She stood, intending to run to him, into his arms, when she heard another voice, soothing._

"_Come here Kel." Dom. She looked back at him, confused. She stood halfway between the two, looking back and forth._

"_Come here, Kel." Dom said again, holding his arms out to her, offering her a warm, safe haven._

"_Sweetheart, come to me," Larsen called._

"_Kel…who are you going to choose?"_

"_Choose me, Kel."_

"_Choose me, Kel."_

_The voices bandied back and forth, growing, vying for her love and attention. They grew to an unbearable volume…_

Kel woke with a fright, dripping cold sweat, shivering, confused. There was a knocking at her door, which further confused her, until she realised why they were knocking. It was only hours until Yuki and Neal's wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the HUGE delay between the last chapter and this one! I've had exams for the past few weeks, and so I had to study like mad, plus a personal crisis to attend to. Anyway, I've had a few people asking about the "Will you be my lover?" thing. I meant it purely as a medieval equivalent of "Will you go out with me?", not as "Will you have sex with me?". Sorry for that confusion!

Just as a disclaimer, the wedding vows later in the chapter were not my own creation, unfortunately, (much as I'd like to claim credit for them!) I found part of them on an internet site (for some reason, the site won't write here, but if you doubt what I've said here, pm me and I'll supply the site), and part of them from Karen Marie Moning's "Highlander" series (which is a fantastic series, btw).

I think that was all I meant to say…Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Kel jumped up and was pulling on clothes as Tobe answered the door.

"Lady Yukimi's 'ere, milady," announced Tobe, letting her in.

"Kel, come on! We need to get you ready!" Yuki was excitedly and nervously hurrying around. She handed Kel a _kimono_, peach coloured, with a gold _obi_. The _kimono_ had white blossoms printed on it. Kel donned the _kimono_, and was tying her _obi_ as Lalasa entered.

"Lady Yukimi, if you would please get dressed, I will be with you shortly to tend to your hair and makeup," said Lalasa, curtseying. Yuki hurried away. "Sit down, Lady Kel." Lalasa gestured to a chair in front of a mirror. Kel sat, and Lalasa began to work on her makeup. Kel thought back to her dream. It had been so vivid, and it scared her. The images slowly drifted through her mind again. The blood. The bodies. Her sword, dripping with the blood of her victims. Larsen and Dom, calling to her, clamoring for her attention. _But…why?_ she thought, _I have Larsen. Dom has that Yamani _geisha_, so he's happy…_Kel was shocked as the realization hit her. She was jealous of Lady Mio! Never had she felt so torn. Mentally, she shook herself, and cast her mind to Larsen. _I don't see him in the knight's quarters, and he seems to sit with the pages a lot…perhaps he's a training master for the pages_, she thought. Yet she still had a sense of unease. He was always sitting with the same four pages.

"There we go, milady," Lalasa broke her out of her reverie. Kel blinked and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a touch of rice powder to lighten her complexion, and some peach lip rouge and eyeshadow.

"That looks really good, Lalasa," said Kel.

"Thank you, milady," Lalasa replied, "I need to do your hair now, then I'd better go and see to Lady Yukimi."

Lalasa set up the curling iron, and set to work on Kel's hair.

* * *

Larsen saddled up Pride and led him out of the stable, joining the other pages, who had congregated around Padraig haMinch.

"Right, pages, today we're going for a ride through the forest. You will learn and practice survival skills along the way, skills you will need to know when you are all knights," said Padraig, "Follow me at all times, and stay within sight of the group. Let's go." Padraig led the pages out of the palace gates. Larsen rode with his friends, thinking about Kel, and feeling a pang of guilt over the lies he had told her. His conscience goaded him, _You should tell her the truth, PAGE Larsen_. He thought at his conscience, _But I can't. If I did that, she'd hate me. I couldn't face that._

"Pages, over here!" called Padraig, bringing Larsen back to reality, "Now, to light a fire…" Larsen inwardly groaned.

* * *

Kel peered in the mirror. Lalasa had piled her mousy hair on top of her head, with two curls framing her face, three white blossoms pinned to the right side of her head, in front of her coiffure.

"All done, milady. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off to attend to Lady Yukimi," Lalasa said. She curtseyed and left.

As the guests flooded into the hall, Neal paced anxiously up and down before the altar.

"Relax, Neal," said Merric, placing a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder. Merric was the best man, "Everything will be fine."

"But what if she doesn't-" Neal was interrupted by the hall doors opening. Kel and Mio entered in their peach _kimono_s, as music filled the hall. Neal and Merric quickly took their positions as Yuki entered.

She was wearing a white silk _kimono_ with a silver _obi_, and a white lace veil with a slight silver sheen. The veil was fastened with a wreath of white blossoms and entwined silver vines, and the veil fanned out behind her as she walked. She carried a bouquet of baby's breath and white tulips, bound with silver ribbon. As she walked down the aisle behind Kel and Mio, every eye was drawn to her, drawn by her beauty. They reached the altar, Neal took Yuki's hands, and Kel and Mio stepped to the side. The priest began his sermon.

"There was darkness for a long time, and then there was light," Neal said, looking into Yuki's eyes, "and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. Let us make our two lives one. If aught must be lost, it will be my honour for yours. If one must be forsaken, it will be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, it will be my life for yours. I am given." Neal slid the gold band onto Yuki's finger.

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I promise here to treasure for all my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day. If aught must be lost, it will be my honour for yours. If one must be forsaken, it will be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, it will be my life for yours. I am given," Yuki said, and then slid a matching ring onto Neal's finger.

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove and Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru have declared their love to each other before family and friends. I now greet them with you as husband and wife," the priest intoned, in his dry voice, "You may kiss."

Applause rang throughout the room as Yuki and Neal's lips met.

The wedding reception was loud and full of joyous celebration. The pages had arrived back from their ride in time for the reception, and so the room was even more crowded. Larsen had found Kel and they were sitting together, chatting. Sarara and Doran were quietly kissing in a corner, and Tamsin and Niralo were chatting at the same table as Sarara and Doran. Neal and Yuki received many compliments and congratulations from the many guests. When the meal was complete, Neal stood and the noise level slowly dropped off.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Your Highnesses," he bowed to King Jonathon, Queen Thayet and Prince Roald, "I just wanted to express our gratitude to all of you for coming today. Our day would not have been complete with such an audience."

As the cake was brought in, Yuki stood next to Neal, and together they cut the cake. As the knife sliced into the top layer, Neal and Yuki kissed over the cake, to further applause from the watching crowds.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the massive gap between chapters, I've been a very busy little bee the past month or two. School production took up a lot of my time, and of course the ever present evil that is mass loads of homework. However, here it is, chapter 9 (finally). Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 9**

The sun set over the forest surrounding the palace of Corus, and the inhabitants of the palace were returning to their rooms after Yuki and Neal's wedding reception. Servants bustled backwards and forwards, tidying up the hall.

Neal opened the door for Yuki, stepped back to allow her to enter, then closed and locked the door. Yuki sat on the bed and Neal walked over to join her. He sat next to her and Yuki slid closer to him, winding her arms around his strong neck. He claimed her mouth with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth and twining it with hers. He slipped his arms around her waist, and she slid her hands down over his strong, muscled arms, down to his waist, then brought her hands back upwards to caress his chest. He slid his hands around to her stomach and untied her _obi_, then began to remove the many layers of _kimonos_. She lowered her hands to his waist and undid the hooks holding his breeches then, together with his shirt, slid them off and to the floor. He removed her breastband, then cupped her full breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her pink peaks. She gasped, tilting her head back, an expression of pure ecstasy etched upon her delicate features. Her hands ran down his chest to his loincloth, removing it, where it joined their clothes on the floor. She then closed her hand around his hard shaft, sliding it slowly downwards. He groaned and rolled her onto the bed, saying, "Yuki love, if you do that I won't last much longer." She giggled, which quickly turned into a gasp as his tongue dipped into her belly button, then began travelling lower, where he grasped her loincloth with his teeth and slid it slowly down, interspersing the movement with tiny licks upon her legs. He then pressed hot, open mouthed kisses back up the insides of her legs. When he closed his mouth over her women's heat, she cried out. She could feel his tongue sliding back and forth over her sensitive spot. When his tongue slipped inside her, she gasped, the exquisite sensations assaulting her, driving her almost mindless with need. Neal drew his tongue out, then looked up at his wife. He smiled at her passion–flushed face, then entered her and began to move back and forth. Yuki arched up into him, rubbing herself wantonly against him. His rhythm became faster, more urgent, then together they went over the edge, spiraling into pleasure, their cries mingling together, hanging in the still air. Then they curled up together under the covers and slept a sated, contented sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Kel threw the covers back angrily. _I'll never get to sleep like this!_ she thought. Her mind had been turning on Larsen. Although they were lovers and had shared many a stolen kiss, ducking into hidden alcoves and behind bushes, she still felt as though she knew nothing about him. _I know!_ she thought, _I'll go and see if the Chamber of the Ordeal can help! It helped me with Blayce, so maybe it knows something about Larsen!_ She quietly dressed and snuck out of the room, not wanting to wake Tobe.

* * *

The castle was a very different place at night. Most of the servants were in bed, and the castle was quiet and dark. Kel walked down the hallway past the knights' quarters. She shuddered as she heard a feminine gasp from Neal's room; she didn't particularly want to know what Yuki and Neal were doing in there. She continued on to the Chapel of the Ordeal.

The heavy doors creaked shut behind Kel. She crossed to the metal door leading to the Chamber. Kel took a deep breath, then slipped through the doorway.

* * *

_Kel stood in a thick forest, the trees blocking out the light from the sun. She drew her glaive and walked cautiously through the trees._

"_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, we meet again," came a voice. The voice of the Chamber._

"_Indeed we do. I have come to ask a few questions of you," replied Kel. The Chamber replied, "What is it this time, Lady Keladry?"_

"_Sir Larsen of Pirate's Swoop. There's something wrong about him, something I just can't seem to find. You are all–seeing, can you tell me?"_

"_Ah yes, Larsen of Pirate's Swoop. I know what it is you wish to know, but I am afraid I cannot tell you. To do so would be to upset the balance of our world, and many others beyond it."_

_The scene around Kel shifted. She was now standing in a dark tunnel. The walls were rock, and it was dark. The Chamber continued._

"_However, I can tell you that Larsen of Pirate's Swoop has not told the truth. You are on the right path. Just continue straight ahead," light appeared in front of her, "and you will reach the knowledge you seek." Kel thanked the Chamber, and was about to leave, when the Chamber said, "Lady Keladry, when you reach the truth, do not think too harshly of Larsen of Pirate's Swoop. He did what he did out of love." The light rushed towards her, and Kel was surrounded by the bright flash. She cried out and fell to her hands and knees. Shakily, she stood and, as she left the Chamber, it whispered, "Godspeed, Lady Keladry."_

* * *

Kel fell through the doorway, sweating and shaking violently. She lay on the cool floor for a few moments, recovering from the blow the Chamber's light had dealt her. Then she struggled to her feet and left the Chapel.

Kel walked tiredly and shakily along the corridor, passing Neal's room, and although there were no more sounds issuing from behind the door, Kel had to suppress a shudder at the thought of Neal and Yuki's activities. She stumbled back into her room and fell, still fully clothed, into bed.

* * *

Kel woke early the next morning. The sun had barely risen, yet Kel felt no desire to sleep again, nor to rise. Tobe was peacefully slumbering on his pallet near the door, Jump and the sparrows awake and watching her. Kel patted the bed next to her and Jump climbed up to lay next to her, the sparrows settling on her bed's headboard. Kel thought about her visit to the Chamber last night. _'I know what it is you wish to know, but I am afraid I cannot tell you',_ Kel thought, then snorted derisively, _What is this, a fairytale?_ She buried her face in Jump's thick fur. _Larsen isn't telling the truth, eh? Well, I'll just have to go and find him and force it out of him._

Kel left her quarters, and hour and a half later, and headed down to breakfast. Larsen wasn't there. _I should have come down earlier,_ Kel chided herself,_ the pages have started their lessons and he's a teacher, or, at least, that's what he told me…_ Kel wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Kel finished her breakfast and wandered down to the training yards. Larsen was jousting with one of the pages, who Kel thought was called Niralo of Anak's Eyrie. _He must be teaching them to joust_, she thought.

"Ah, Lady Knight!" Padraig hurried over, "A word, if you will?"

"Of course, Padraig. What can I do for you?" replied Kel.

"Are you available this afternoon, my lady?"

"Yes sir, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you might be bale to tell the first year pages about the Scanra/Tortall war you came home from a few weeks ago? I've got them studying it at the moment."

Kel smiled, "I'd love to, Padraig."

"Excellent! We'll see you this afternoon then!"

Kel nodded and bowed, then went back to the castle to prepare her speech.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the LOOOOOOONG gap between chapters! I thought you'd all lost interest, until I got a review asking for more. So, here's another one! Just a reminder for those who've forgotten: this is AU, in that Alanna the Lioness doesn't exist, and "Will you be my lover?" is the equivalent of "Will you go out with me?". Chapters may be spread widely, although there won't be too many more, I'm afraid; we're getting to the end of the story; because I've just started Year 12 (final year of high school) and so I may not have time between huge amounts of homework. I'll get them up where I can. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Chapter 10**

"...and the only way to bring down one of the killing devices is to make a hole in its head. See, the killing devices run off a spirit of a dead child, and you need to let it out to bring down the device," Kel finished, scanning the room.

"Thank you, Lady Knight," said Padraig. Kel bowed and stepped back. She noticed that Larsen was sitting at the back of the room, whispering something to Niralo.

_Hold on, what's he doing here?_ she thought.

* * *

Larsen whispered to Niralo, "I hope she hasn't noticed me."

"Why not? I thought you were together?" Niralo replied.

"Yeah, but she thinks I'm a knight. I...told her I was Sir Larsen."

"PAGE NIRALO! PAGE LARSEN! PAY ATTENTION!" bellowed Padraig.

They both started guiltily and looked up. Larsen made the mistake of glancing at Kel. She looked hurt and stunned, and also a little disgusted with herself. He ducked his head to hide his guilt and embarrassment as he heard Kel say, in a very different voice, "If I may be excused, Padraig?"

"Of course, Lady Knight. Thank you again," he replied, "Now, the war ended..."

Larsen tuned out. The click of the door as she left seemed to echo through the room, inflaming his sense of guilt.

_I only did it because I wanted to be with her. I...thought it was right, I didn't want to hurt her,_ he thought. Similar thoughts roiled through his head for the rest of the lesson, and his sense of guilt only intensified.

* * *

Kel walked calmly to her room. Her calm demeanour contrasted sharply with the emotions raging within her at that moment. She took no notice of anyone or anything she passed, and, reaching her room, she locked the door behind her. Only then did she allow the pain and hurt plaguing her to escape the constraints. Violent, pain-wracked sobs shook her body. She kicked the stone walls of her room; her clothes chest; Jump's empty basket, which flew across the room; and her cupboard, then fell onto the bed and buried her wet face in the pillow.

_That liar! That shameless, two-faced, manipulative bastard! How could he? Why? Why?_ She thought, then consumed by grief, screamed, "WHY?!"

"Kel? Are you alright?" Yuki's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yuki?" Kel stood up and let her in, then locked the door again after her.

"Kel, what's the matter?"

"Yuki, promise me that this doesn't leave the room. Please?" Kel begged.

"Of course, I promise Kel."

"Not even Neal can know."

"No, not even Neal," Yuki replied, "What's wrong?"

Kel looked up, a haunted look in her eyes, "I've done a terrible thing."

"I'll make some tea and we'll talk," Yuki said.

Yuki handed Kel a cup of tea, "Now, what have you done?"

"I almost had sex with an eleven year old."

"What?!"

"Well, I didn't know he was at the time."

"Who are we talking about here?" asked Yuki.

"Larsen," replied Kel.

"Larsen of Pirate's Swoop?"

"That's him."

"But Kel, he's thirteen. Page Larsen of Pirate's Swoop."

Kel looked at Yuki, "You knew he was a page?"

"I thought the Larsen you were with was another Larsen," Yuki sipped her tea, "You never told me where he was from."

"Oh. Well, thirteen's just as bad."

"I think you'd better tell me what happened, Kel."

Kel told Yuki the whole story, including how, on their last date, they'd almost had sex.

"He suddenly didn't want to. Now I know why," she finished bitterly.

Yuki thought for a moment. "Well, Kel, it's not you that's done a terrible thing. You didn't know. It was his fault."

Kel felt anger rise. "You're right Yuki! It wasn't my fault!"

"You need to talk to him, Kel, let him know you don't want to be with him anymore."

"Thanks Yuki, I will."

Yuki drank the last of her tea and left, wishing Kel luck with Larsen. Once Yuki had left, Kel felt the anger and hurt well up once more, and she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Kel stood in the Great Hall of the castle, back at the ball. She looked down to see her purply coloured gown once more. When she looked up, Dom was there. He bowed to her and took her hand._

"_Would you care to dance, Kel?" he asked, bowing._

"_I would love to, Dom," Kel replied, curtseying and blushing._

_After they had waltzed, Dom led Kel outside to the same tree under which Kel and Larsen had stood._

"_Will you be my lover, Kel?" asked Dom._

"_Dom...I...Being your lover would be entirely my pleasure," she replied. Dom slid one arm around her waist and his other hand behind her head. Kel twined her arms around his neck. But when their lips met, something felt wrong. Kel pulled out of the kiss to see Larsen before her._

"_Surprise!" he said. Kel pushed him away, drew back her fist and punched him in the face, as hard as she could. Blood streamed from his nose, pooling on the ground as he lay there, staring up at her... The scene shifted..._

_Kel was back in Haven, battling a killing device, dodging its bladed hands. She saw as it cut down a soldier, then another and another. She yelled and sank her glaive into its face, twisted, and pulled it free. She looked at what she had done as the spirit left the killing device. The killing device's face was gone, and in its place was Larsen's, blood pouring from his forehead. Kel ran away, blindly, crashing into enemy soldiers, all with Larsen's face, until she tripped and fell forwards. The scene shifted again..._

_Kel stood in the Chapel of the Ordeal, waiting for the squire in the Chamber to exit. She watched the door, remembering her own time behind it. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a haunted and yelling Larsen stumbled out. He had been affected by the Chamber, punished for his treachery and cruelty towards Kel. Larsen stretched out a hand towards her, apologetic, pleading, begging for mercy. Kel merely stared at him, unsure of whether or not he deserved such punishment. Unsure whether or not he deserved the torture._

Kel woke suddenly; fully aware of what she had to do. She had to find Larsen, and find out why he had done this to her. Find out whether or not he deserved the torture.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As per usual, I do apologise about the long delay between chapters, Year 12 (last year of high school for those not familiar with the Australian school system :D ) is rather a busy year. However, I'll get in chapters where I can, there aren't very many more to come anyway. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Larsen hadn't been able to pay attention for the rest of the lesson. After Kel's brittle-sounding request for dismissal, he had not been able to concentrate on anything else. His inflamed sense of guilt had plagued him throughout the lesson, and, despite Padraig's increasingly exasperated efforts to hold Larsen's attention, his thoughts had quite clearly been elsewhere. Padraig eventually gave up and dismissed the class early, claiming he had a headache. Larsen wandered back to his room, miserable and dejected, Niralo's happy chatter about his plans for the afternoon with Tamsin further depressing Larsen. However, nothing Niralo said could make Larsen feel as bad as he did when he entered his room to find Kel sitting on his chair, clearly waiting for him.

* * *

Kel looked up as Larsen entered his room. She had come straight to his room after her short nap, hoping his lesson might be over. She looked at him, her swollen red eyes clearly showing him how she felt.

"Kel...," Larsen said, cringing, clearly expecting her to yell at him.

"Larsen, how could you?" Kel's quiet tone visibly surprised Larsen. She had infused as much of her disappointment and hurt into her voice as she could.

"Kel, I...I couldn't help it. I knew you wouldn't want me if you knew I was only thirteen."

"So, no apology I see?"

"I don't regret the time I spent with you. Some-"

Kel interrupted him, "So you don't regret lying to me? Or hurting me? Making everyone think I was a paedophile? No guilt at all?!"

"Yes, of course I feel guilty! I never meant to hurt you. But I thought if I could make you fall in love with me, it wouldn't matter to you when I told you. Sometimes the end justifies the means, Kel."

"Larsen, how could you think that?! I thought you were in training to be a knight! The end never justifies the means!"

"But Kel-"

Kel jumped in again, "By your theory, if we committed genocide on all the surrounding countries, all our enemies, in order to achieve peace, then that would be alright? Because we have peace?"

"No, but-"

"But I thought you said the end justifies the means?"

"Kel, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Kel, I love you! I did it so we could be together."

Kel stared at him, a cold, corrosive stare. Something had clearly snapped between them.

"Larsen, I thought I loved you too. But I loved the courageous, kind, loving Sir Larsen of Pirate's Swoop. Not the cowardly, deceitful, childish Page Larsen of Pirate's Swoop. Larsen, our relationship is over," Kel said quietly, standing to leave.

* * *

"But Kel..." Larsen whispered. He could feel his heart breaking.

"Yes Page Larsen? And please address me as Lady Knight, as is proper."

Larsen felt the cold, distant comment as a physical blow.

"...nothing." Larsen turned away to hide the gathering tears.

"Goodbye, Page Larsen." The door snapped shut, as Larsen whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Larsen woke up the next morning, feeling sick to his stomach. He had cried for most of the night and had had a lot of trouble sleeping. He could feel an empty space in his chest, as though his heart had been plucked from his chest. He lay in bed, memories of his time with Kel running through his head until the bell for breakfast rang. He rolled out of bed, dressed and washed his face, trying to erase the signs of the long, grief-stricken night he had spent over the loss of Kel.

When he arrived at breakfast, ten minutes later, his red, puffy eyes were immediately noticed by Sarara, who offered comfort upon hearing what had happened. However, Larsen wasn't comforted at all. The rest of his day was not much better either, as he had no appetite and could concentrate only on Kel's icy dismissal. However, he knew she was right.

* * *

Kel, far from feeling sick and depressed, felt instead a new vigour and joie d' vivre. She had done her grieving; she had let out her feelings of hurt and anger, and now felt ready for anything. She decided to go down to the training yards to practice her skills with the glaive. As she walked through the corridors of the castle, however, she passed an alcove from which she heard voices, one of which she recognised as that of Mio, Dom's lover.

"Oh Derrym, come on, he'll never find out!" Mio giggled.

"But Mio, I shouldn't, we've already gone too far. He'll kill me!" Derrym replied nervously.

"Derrym, we're completely private here. No one else will hear us. I won't tell. Will you?"

"No..." Derrym was clearly weakening, "alright then, Mio."

Kel heard, a few seconds later, the quiet rustle of clothing hitting the floor. Embarrassed, she continued down the hall.

_What should I do? If I tell Dom, he'll be hurt, and furious with Mio. But he has to know...I can't let him marry that cheating strumpet,_ she thought. Then, unbidden, a thought floated through her mind, _If you tell him, he'll break up with Mio and maybe turn to you..._

"Oh stop that!" Kel said crossly, earning the surprised and guilty look of a passing page, who scuttled away around a corner.

_What if I send him an anonymous note?_ she thought. Her mind made up, she turned and went back to her room.

**To Domitian of Queenscove,**

** I was walking down the hall earlier and I happened to overhear a clandestine meeting between Lady Mio saNorimoko and a Derrym, presumably a knight. It is my belief that they have been orchestrating such acts for quite a while, as I overheard the aforementioned Derrym mentioning that they had "already gone too far". It was my belief that you may wish to know of Lady saNorimoko's transgressions so you can take appropriate action.**

** With regards,**

** An Anonymous Well-Wisher.**

This written, Kel sealed the letter, snuck down the corridor and, checking that no one was around to see her, slid the sealed letter under Dom's door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Last chapter guys! Sorry about how long it's taken to write, and this will be my last one until about November. I can't write fan fiction and do schoolwork at the same time, sorry! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and thank you all for sticking with the story. I also appreciate all the comments and reviews left by you all! Ok, here it is, chapter 12!

P.S. Just a little warning, there are some M rated themes in here. Thought I probably should warn you...

**Chapter 12**

Dom opened his door, after a tiring morning of training, and almost stepped on a piece of paper on the floor just beyond the door. Curious, he picked up the note, broke the wax seal and read it. As he read, he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. Surprisingly not hurt, but angry. He checked the time of day; mid afternoon, she would be downstairs socialising; then stormed off to find Mio and Derrym.

He strode off down the corridor, passing Kel, who looked back, then, when he had passed and couldn't see her, she followed.

* * *

Kel followed Dom to the Great Hall, where Mio was chatting to Princess Shinkokami, Yuki and two other ladies in waiting, Taioru daHokima and Lady Daisuke raKorimokonoe.

"Lady Mio saNorimoko!" Dom bellowed.

"Dom? What is it?" she replied innocently.

"May I ask who Derrym is?"

"I...I don't know Dom, why?" She blushed.

"You know damn well who he is, you harlot!" he yelled, causing several ladies to blush, "You've been having sex with him, I know you have!"

Mio dropped all pretence of innocence, "And so what if I have? We're not married Dom, it's none of your business who I sleep with!"

"Mio, you broke my trust, we were lovers! You're a cheating whore and I never want to speak to you again!"

"You drove me to it! You never paid me any attention except when we made love! Even then, you always called me something else, what was it? Ket, Kol, something like that! Well go and fuck your Kol then, I can easily find another lover!"

The ladies gasped and tried to berate Mio for her unladylike behaviour.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled.

"You're not worthy of the title Lady, Mio, you belong in a brothel with all the other strumpets. We're finished!" Dom stormed off.

Kel stood, shocked. "_Go and fuck your Kol then"?_ she thought, _Kol or...Kel?_ Kel went back upstairs, through the corridors, and knocked on Dom's door.

* * *

Mio was shocked. How had Dom found out? Had Derrym told someone? But what she was most shocked about was the fact that he had confronted her in public about it. Everyone stared at her, and Shinkokami looked livid with anger.

"Lady Mio, a private word please," said Shinkokami. It was not a request, but an order.

"Of course, Your Highness," she replied, curtseying.

Mio was taken to Shinkokami's private chambers. She sat in a chair covered with the Yamani cloth of estate, and Mio was forced to stand before her.

"Lady Mio saNorimoko, are the accusations of Sergeant Domitian of Queenscove true?" Shinkokami asked.

"Yes, Your Highness," she replied.

"Lady Mio saNorimoko, you have shamed and disgraced not only yourself, but all of us; Lady Daisuke raKorimokonoe, Taioru daHokima, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove, formerly Lady Yukimi nohDaiomoru and, most of all, myself, your supposedly beloved Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands."

"That was never my intention, Your Majesty."

"But you did. For such a crime, I sentence you to be sent back to the Yamani Islands in disgrace. You have broken our trust, and I shall find another lady in waiting to replace you. Now go and pack your trunks. You shall leave first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

"Yes, milady." Mio curtseyed and left to pack her trunks.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal Dom.

"Oh Kel, come in," said Dom, stepping aside to let her pass and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Dom. I...actually, I have a confession to make," she replied.

"I know you wrote that note Kel. I wanted to thank you."

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"I recognised the handwriting. Here, sit down," he said, gesturing towards the bed, the only place in the room to sit. Kel sat.

"Kel, you made me realise Mio's true nature. She had me totally blinded as to her...extracurricular activities. And...there's something else as well," he continued.

"What is it?"

"Kel, I...I love you," he said, walking towards her. His foot caught in a snag in the rug and he pitched forward onto the bed. Onto Kel.

"Dom, I love you too," she replied, twining her arms around his neck. He brought his lips to hers, and gently kissed her. Kel felt her heart leap at Dom's kiss and passion flared between them as Dom deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, duelling. Kel ran her hands across Dom's chest, to the ties holding his shirt closed. She untied them and slid the shirt over his head and onto the floor, then fell to exploring the wide expanse, hard with muscle and sparse crinkled hairs. She was so enthralled that she barely noticed when Dom removed her shirt, breeches, breastband and loincloth. Dom pulled away and she scooted backwards up the bed. While she was doing that, he turned away and removed his breeches and loincloth, then turned back to the bed, to Kel. Kel felt her mouth go suddenly dry and heat began to pool between her legs as she looked at him, large and flagrantly aroused. He came over to her and kissed her again, letting his hands find her breasts and knead, then his fingers found the pink peaks and rolled them between his fingers. Kel's head fell back on a gasp and his lips found her pink peaks. He took one into his mouth and suckled, then rasped it with his teeth. Kel gasped and arched towards him as sensation streaked through her. He moved to the other breast soothing the tortured peak of the other one with his fingers.

"Dom..." Kel gasped. He lifted away, looked at her and smiled. This was what he had been dreaming of, having Kel hot, naked and wanting beneath him. Then he nudged her thighs wider and settled between. Kel gasped as she felt the large head of his manhood nudging her heat, then he slid slowly in. Kel gasped and clung to him as she felt a sharp pain when he thrusted in.

"Kel, you didn't tell me you were a virgin," Dom said. His voice sounded strained with passion.

"Is...is that it?" Kel asked, eyes wide.

"Sweetheart, of course not. We've only just begun."

Then Dom began to slide backwards and forwards. Kel gasped, riding each thrust as he rode her. She could feel the peak drawing closer, and she surrendered to it, climaxing around him, riding the waves of blissful pleasure. Dom soon followed her into the scorching fires, slumping onto her as he spilled his seed into her. They slipped into sated sleep.

* * *

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitian of Queenscove married three weeks later. Lady Yukimi of Queenscove and Lalasa played the part of Kel's bridesmaids and Irnai, the seer child, came to Corus to be the flower girl, and was staying on at the castle afterwards. Tobeis Boon was the page boy for the wedding, and Sir Nealan of Queenscove was Dom's best man. The wedding was a beautiful affair, and as Kel and Dom rode away to their honeymoon in a carriage, life at Corus seemed to be complete. Page Larsen of Pirate's Swoop was happy to see Kel married and hoped that he and his new lover, Page Raalia of Whitethorn, would someday find such happiness.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: I decided to write an epilogue, just to round things off nicely. This epilogue is also a thank you to my friends, who have read this and supported me throughout my writing, suggesting improvements here and there. To thank them, they have cameo appearances in this epilogue, although I have changed the spelling of their names to better fit in with the Tortallan storyline. Thank you Kate, Tom, Anna and Lucy. You all know who you are, and I really appreciate your support and help. Also, just because I can, I'm (Robyn) in there too.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and commented on my story. Your reviews meant a lot to me and I really appreciate it. Anyway, without further ado, here's the epilogue.

**Epilogue**

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Kel, Yuki, Neal, Dom and Irnai sat watching the children play. Neal and Yuki's five year old daughter, Kayt, and three year old son, Torani, were playing a lively game with Kel and Dom's four year old twins; a boy, Lanayar, and a girl, Robine. Kel also nursed a seven month old boy, Tormas, and Yuki kept a close watch on her and Neal's set of twins, one year old girls Arna and Luesie.

"Daddy, daddy!" called Kayt, running over to Neal.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, swinging her into his lap.

"Daddy, can I be a knight one day? Please? Can I, huh, can I?" Kayt bounced up and down on Neal's lap, her brown hair flying and her grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

Neal turned pale, "Uh...we'll think about that when you're older, honey."

Irnai grinned. Kel looked at her, and Irnai looked back. Then they both burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
